Buttercup
Buttercup (キンポウゲ - Kaoru) is the fighter of the Powerpuff Girls Z and is one of the main characters of The Powerpuff Girls Z. She originated from the show 'The Powerpuff Girls' which was adopted by Toei Animation. The original creator of the characters and the show is Craig McCracken. Her weapon is a hammer. History First Encounter as Powered Buttercup Kaoru was first seen riding down a street with a skateboard and spotting a child painting while a flash of white light was heading toward him. Quickly, Kaoru desparately shielded the child as the flash of light hit her. Suddenly, she transformed into Powered Buttercup as well as making a costume change with a hammer in hand. After the transformation, Buttercup was shocked that she was wearing a skirt to her dismay. In Powerpuff Girls Z, Buttercup's name is''' Kaoru Matsubara', who is voiced by Kelly Metzger in the English dub. Kaoru is the third and final member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. Kaoru transforms by saying "Powered Buttercup". She is known at school for being the most athletic girl as she plays tennis, practices martial arts, and numerous other activities, and spends a great deal of time watching sports on TV. She is especially good at soccer due to her strengthened determination after receiving new soccer cleats when she was 3 years old from her brothers. This may be part of the reason why she has so many fangirls, much to her dismay. She hates skirts, which she considers very "girly". This includes Momoko's pink skirt, and Miyako's baby blue (light blue) skirt. This makes Kaoru the most reluctant of the Powerpuff Girls Z squad, only joining due to the power it has given her. In later episodes, she begins to care about Hyper Blossom (Momoko) and Rolling Bubbles (Miyako) and is no longer reluctant about joining them in whatever they do, but she often tries to act calm and indifferent. She speaks with a hard and masculine edge and never uses honorifics when speaking. Her greatest fear is ghosts. Kaoru lives with her father, who is a professional masked-wrestler, mother and two brothers, one older and one younger. She wants to be a professional wrestler for a living, like her dad. It was implied that she has developed feelings for Butch. She is represented by stars. As Powered Buttercup, Kaoru uses a Megaton Dunk hammer. Her weapon is mainly a close range weapon, although she can also send energy projectiles and extend her hammer to attack at long range. Her weapon is considered the heaviest of the three and only she can carry it with ease. Momoko and Miyako can't lift it even ''together ''(which also shows she is the strongest of the three)(Blossom saying in the English dub "How can Buttercup lift this?"). Her attacks include "Graviton Drive", "Swing Sonic", "Hurricane Lutz", "Smash Block", and "Buttercup Finish". Personality and Interest Kaoru was the third member of The Powerpuff Girls Z. Her transformation is "Powered Buttercup" and uses a large hammer as a weapon. Buttercup has a strong dislike for skirts and other girly stuff. Like in the regular show, Buttercup is a tomboy, and is the most easily enraged girl of the three consuming that she suggested launching Princess Morbucks out of the solar system. She is famous for being the most athelic girl in school and is admired by many female students. She enjoys all kinds of sports and spends a great deal of time watching them on TV. It's shown she is mostly good at soccer. Buttercup's greatest fear is ghosts and haunted mansions. She's represented by stars. She also seems to be very cranky when she doesn't sleep which is shown in Sleepless in New Townsville, when she acted tougher and she suggested launching Sapphire into space and Princess Morbucks into Pluto. Gallery Trivia *Buttercup is also the only Powerpuff who can only speak in one language, which is English. Bubbles can speak Spanish and Japanese and Blossom can speak Chinese (however, in ''Powerpuff Girls Z, the show is in Japanese, with slight English). *She is the only one without any long eyelashes. *Buttercup's signature weapon is similar to Amy Rose's Piko Piko Hammer. *Buttercup's theme is Toori Ame by Wiz Us. *Unlike her Edo ancestor. Okou, she has a strong dislike for skirts and girly things. Heroes Main Characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls Females Category:Characters Category:Featured Category:Protogonist Category:Butter zella Category:Crushes Category:Alive Characters